The invention is directed toward recreation devices commonly referred to as jouncing boards. Generally a resilient board made of wood or even of fiberglass construction is disposed between space apart supports and a person jounces at the center region of the board causing it to deflect and rebound. If the board is merely placed on block or the like its motion during use will cause it to move off the block, requiring it to be replaced periodically. Also if the supporting blocks are not secured to the ground or floor the forces transmitted by the board to the supporting blocks together with the boards movement during deflection will cause the blocks to creep and move requiring them to continually reposition.
Others have directed attention to providing a board being securely fastened at each end to a structure having members that pivot or displace to accomodate the boards movement during deflection. One disadvantage is that such a structure is bulky to transport and store. Also with such a structure the distance between the place at which the board is secure is fixed and the board itself cannot easily be replaced with other boards of different jouncing characteristics.
A general object of the invention is to provide a jouncing apparatus which loosely retains a jouncing board between portable stanchions the distance between which can be selected.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jouncing apparatus which is easily assembled and disassembled for storage and transportation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a jouncing apparatus which is adjustable to selectively position the board at various distances from the floor or ground.
A still other further object of the invention is to provide a supporting member for each stanchion which provides a sliding surface for the board and is operative to minimize the horizontal and maximize the vertical component of forces to the stanchions from the board as it is downwardly deflected during use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide devices removably secured to each end portion of the board effective to loosely retain the board in spanning relation between the stanchions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide that the jouncing board can be easily interchanged with other jouncing boards of different jouncing characteristics.
The foregoing and other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.